


Original Soundtrack

by Cor_Vida



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Eventual Smut, Fanart, First Kiss, First Time, Inspired by Music, M/M, My First Fanfic, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:21:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23319778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cor_Vida/pseuds/Cor_Vida
Summary: "¡No puedes quedarte aquí autocompadeciéndote eternamente, Azirafel!" insistió Anatema."No veo por que no, tengo mis libros y una reserva bastante aceptable de alcohol" respondió el ángel lacónico "De hecho podría... ni siquiera creo que se diera cuenta" añadió en un susurro.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 16





	1. Cosas que suenan a...

"¡No puedes quedarte aquí autocompadeciéndote eternamente, Azirafel!" insistió Anatema.

"No veo por que no, tengo mis libros y una reserva bastante aceptable de alcohol" respondió el ángel lacónico "De hecho podría... ni siquiera creo que se diera cuenta" añadió en un susurro.

Las cosas no habían ido como Azirafel esperaba. Pensaba que, tras el No-pocalipsis, todo entre Crowley y él avanzaría de forma natural, y así fue al principio. Se veían cada día sin necesidad de esconderse, cenaban en acogedores restaurantes, iban al teatro... Incluso había permitido que el demonio lo arrastrara al cine a ver una absurda película de humanos voladores.

Pero, de alguna forma, se habían estancado. Crowley parecía estar empezando a perder el interés y había días enteros en los que no aparecía por la librería. Por otro lado Azirafel era incapaz de reunir el coraje para enfrentar la situación y hacer lo que había que hacer.

Llegados a este punto el aislamiento y la autocompasión no parecía un mal plan en absoluto.

"Te pondrás enfermo" argumentó la joven.

Azirafel suspiró "Querida, no te esfuerces, los seres etéreos no nos ponemos enfermos, además, los dos sabemos que estás aquí porque no quieres ir a conocer a tu futura suegra·"

"¡Aagghhh! ¡Eres insufrible! Sabes perfectamente que no hablo de ponerte físicamente enfermo, no solo estoy aquí por "eso" y lo de futura suegra aún está por ver. Y ahora" le lanzó un folleto de actividades y eventos de Londres "elige algo y vámonos".

Azirafel ojeó el librillo. En su mayor parte se trataba de fiestas temáticas y conciertos de grupos locales. Nada parecía apelar a su sensibilidad, así que eligió algo que estaba cerca. En un pub a un par de manzanas se organizaba una velada de degustación de cervezas artesanas con música en directo. Al menos si se sentía incómodo podría volver a la librería en cualquier momento. 

"Perfecto" dijo Anatema levantándose del sofá "Vámonos, tenemos mucho por hacer"

"¿A que te refieres, querida? Aún faltan horas."

"Necesitas ropa" respondió ella elevando una ceja. Su tono no admitía discusión, aún así Azirafel lo intentó.

"¿Es necesario?"

"¡Por supuesto!, además, será divertido"

Para sorpresa del ángel lo fue.

Tomaron un té con dulces, pasearon por las tiendas y encontraron una opción de vestimenta contemporánea que parecía no horrorizar a Azirafel.

El ser celestial salió de la tienda con una camisa blanca estampada con pequeñas hojitas azules, unos pantalones chinos azul marino y una chaqueta vaquera clara (adquirida bajo coacción).

Cenaron en un puesto de crepes salados bastante decente y el nombre de Crowley no volvió a salir en la conversación, por lo que, cuando se encontraron con Newt en la entrada del pub, el ángel estaba de bastante buen humor.

La conversación entre los tres era tan animada que ninguno se fijó en el coche clásico negro satinado aparcado unos metros calle abajo.

El pub estaba a reventar. Los tres se abrieron paso hasta la barra para pedir un par de cervezas y un refresco (alguien tiene que conducir a Dick Turpin, se excusó Newt).

Azirafel paladeó distraío su Indian Pale Ale. La cerveza estaba bien y la música, bueno, era bebop. Echó un vistazo al escenario pero era poco más que una tarima y resultaba imposible ver algo desde la barra. Los músicos no tocaban mal pero, como era común en ese tipo de eventos, algo en el sonido no estaba correctamente calibrado y la voz del vocalista a penas se oían bajo el volumen de los instrumentos.

Una canción acabó y comenzó la siguiente, más lenta, más suave. La voz sonaba más clara, y de pronto más conocida.

Aguzó el oído tratando de comprender la letra.

" _No vuelo en círculos cerrados, que no, que luego siempre se repiten"_

Se abrió un hueco momentáneamente entre la muchedumbre y lo vio sobre el escenario. Su figura alta y delgada, sus gafas de sol, eran inconfundibles. El vaso se deslizó entre sus dedos y se estrelló contra el suelo, pero no le importó. 

_"Mejor en bares pequeños, donde el frío no te ve, dónde ya no llega el sueño y prometí portarme bien"_

Azirafel se abrió paso entre la multitud tratando de llegar al pie del escenario, irritado por perderse parte de la canción entre los gritos y conversaciones ajenas. Al fin llegó al pie de la tarima apartando de muy malas formas a un par de muchachas gritonas. 

_"Y por si acaso no recuerdas mis abrazos yo te dejo mi canción, Guarda ese miedo que lo vela todo y solo se queda..."_

Crowley lo miraba desde arriba, lo miraba a él mientras cantaba, casi podía ver sus ojos dorados tras las gafas oscuras. Entonces el demonio se sentó en la tarima frente a él, como si no hubiera más público que el ángel en el abarrotado bar.

_"Por que de mucho más grandes hemos salido"_ Cantó " _Ven, cuando lleguen nos habremos ido donde las cosas que pasas se ahogan con un buen café"_

Azirafel se acercó un paso más a Crowley con una creciente sensación de irrealidad.

_"Verás, a mi lo que me va es tumbarte en el suelo, para decir con la mirada lo que con mi voz no puedo"_

El ángel sintió como se formaba un nudo en su garganta. Las palabras del demonio ganaban intensidad en cada verso. No podía estar queriendo decir lo que parecía ¿no?

" _Ya no seremos nunca extraños. Ya no seré quien siempre te lo dice"_

Crowley se puso de pie y se detuvo solo a unos centímetros del ángel, que temblaba sobrepasado por las emociones. El demonio le dedicó una significativa mirada sobre el borde de sus gafas y una de sus sonrisas más retorcidas. 

" _Dicen cosas que siempre suenan a triste... tana naná tananá"_ susurró antes de volver a la tarima para continuar con la canción, pero sin poder quitarle los ojos de encima al ángel, quien ya a penas podía contener las lágrimas.

" _Nunca llegué en el momento equivocado, porque siempre CAÍ abriendo círculos cerrados"_ Rió

" _Verás, verás a mi lo que me va es colgarme en tu vuelo, para pedirte desde ahí que sigas, que sigas siendo lo que quiero"_

El último verso golpeó a Azirafel como una bola de demolición, casi haciéndole perder el control de si mismo. Mientras Crowley cantaba la última estrofa el ángel realizaba un esfuerzo ímprobo para evitar que sus alas se desplegasen en el plano físico. Respiró hondo y tomó la resolución en firme de dar los pasos que fuesen necesarios para tener al demonio a su lado. Ya no tenía miedo, ya no había nada que temer.

"... _y luego nunca se volver. Y siguen y siguen y siguen diciendo cosas que siempre suenan a triste y que suenan a olvidar, que suenan a olvidar·"_

Sin apartar la vista de Crowley, Azirafel chasqueó los dedos y uno de los amplificadores se prendió fuego a si mismo.


	2. Fat bottomed angels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El demonio empezaba a sentir pesada su innecesaria respiración. Se perdió en la pasión del beso, sus manos entre los suaves rizos del ángel. ¿De verdad aquello estaba pasando? El sistema de sonido del pub reproducía una canción.
> 
> Fat bottomed girls you make the rocking world go round” 

En un instante cundió el pánico en el escenario, pero el incendio era mínimo, y se apagó en segundos. Entre el movimiento de la gente Crowley perdió de vista a Azirafel y casi no oyó como alguien del personal le decía que iban a parar unos minutos para arreglar los desperfectos. 

  
Saltó de la tarima buscando entre la multitud, hasta que vislumbró unos rizos rubios (casi blancos) que desaparecían en el pasillo por detrás del escenario.

  
Se abrió paso a empujones ignorando quejas e insultos de lo más imaginativos y se coló por la primera puerta abierta que encontró. El “camerino” (un armario grande con una mesa plegable y un sofá asqueroso) parecía vacío, pero la puerta se cerró a sus espaldas.

  
Al darse la vuelta casi se dio de bruces con Azirafel, sonriente, radiante. Sin su desfasado traje de tres piezas parecía más joven, más desinhibido. Crowley casi podía saborear el ozono y sentir la electricidad estática entre los dos.

  
_“Oh! Are you gonna take me home tonight? ”_

  
“Ángel” mustió desfallecido. No hubo respuesta. Azirafel se acercó aún más a él, le quitó las gafas oscuras y lo besó. Sus labios, tan suaves, sabían a cerveza mezclada con el familiar aroma del ser celestial, floral y dulce.

A Crowley le pareció que todo le daba vueltas, perdió la noción del espacio y el tiempo envuelto en la intoxicante sensación.

  
_“All dawn beside that red fire light”_

  
Azirafel puso todo su empeño en mantener un beso cálido y casto, al fin al cabo esperaba que fuese el primero de muchos, y se sintió fracasar estrepitosamente. En segundos el contacto se volvió hambriento, dientes mordiendo los labios, lenguas explorando, rozándose primero con timidez, luego ya sin ninguna inhibición.

  
_“Are you gonna let it all hangout?”_

  
El demonio empezaba a sentir pesada su innecesaria respiración. Se perdió en la pasión del beso, sus manos entre los suaves rizos del ángel. ¿De verdad aquello estaba pasando? El sistema de sonido del pub reproducía una canción.

  
_Fat bottomed girls you make the rocking world go round”_

  
“Joder” pensó “si que está pasando” Azirafel lo empujó hacia la pared más próxima presionándolo deliciosamente contra ella (“joderjoderjoderjoder”)

  
_“Hey! I was just a skinny lad/ Never knew no good from bad/ But I knew life before I left my nursery”_

  
Sin romper el beso Crowley deslizó sus manos por la espalda del ángel hasta sus nalgas, clavando sus dedos como garras en la tierna carne. Azirafel suspiró en el beso. 

  
_“Left alone with big fat Fanny/ She was such a naughty nanny/ Hip big women you made a bad boy out of me”_

  
El ángel relajó la presión, pero solo un instante, enseguida volvió a apretarse contra él colocando su pierna entre las del demonio.   
Crowley era dolorosamente consciente de su esfuerzo masculino aprisionado en sus estrechos vaqueros y estimulado por un suave muslo sabiamente posicionado. Podía notar el miembro de Azirafel contra su cadera a través de la tela. Este se separó de él solo lo suficiente para dedicarle una mirada azul y nada celestial.

  
_…”I seen every blue eyes floozy on the way/ but their beauty and their style went kind of smooth after a while/ take me to them lardy ~~ladies~~ angels every time”_

  
El ángel recorrió con sus labios la marcada línea de la mandíbula del demonio, depositando mordiscos en su cuello, cada vez más intensos, bordeando la línea entre el placer y el dolor.   
Crowley fue incapaz de reprimir un sollozo muy poco demoníaco. Sus caderas parecían tener sus propias ideas y no pudo evitar unos movimientos ondulantes, que aumentaban la fricción entre su esfuerzo y el muslo de Azirafel.

  
“Ngk…es…” ( _Oh_!) “… es demasiado” ( _Won´t you take me home tonight?)_

  
El ángel le besó el lóbulo de la oreja “¿Quieres que pare?” susurró preocupado. _(All down beside your red firelight)_

“Gghhh” Crowley se estremeció al notar e cálido aliento en su oído.

  
“Palabras, por favor, querido” ( _Oh! And you give it all you got_ )

  
“No,… necesito…” jadeó “…quiero más”( _Fat bottomed girls you make the rockin´ world go round)_

  
Se separaron lo mínimo indispensable y caminaron torpemente hasta el mugriento sofá. Crowley se dejó caer y Azirafel se sentó en su regazo. La presión de los muslos del ángel contra los suyos era casi lo hace perder la cabeza.   
Azirafel lo besó de nuevo, acariciándole los hombros y el pecho, bajando sus manos hasta la cintura de sus vaqueros.

  
_“Hey, listen here!/ Now I got mortgages on homes/ I got stiffness in my bones/ Ain´t no beauty queens in this locality”_

  
Su rostro era una pregunta. Crowley se tomó un segundo para pensarlo. ¿Quería que su primera vez con Azirafel fuese uno rapidito en el asqueroso camerino de aquel antro?

  
_“Oh but I still get my pleasure/ still got my greatest treasure…”_

  
El demonio asintió. ”Di…Sat… quién sea” pensó “¡Sí, joder! Se lo haría con Azirafel en los mismísimos pozos de azufre del infierno”

  
“ _Hip big woman, you done made a big man of me/ Now get this!”_

  
Sus manos encontraron a las del ángel y durante unos instantes forcejearon con hebillas de cinturón, botones y cremalleras. Con algunos ajustes (procurando que la mínima cantidad posible de piel entrase en contacto con aquel sofá) sus esfuerzos se rozaron suavemente. Los dos gimieron el nombre del otro ante el súbito contacto piel con piel. 

Azirafel apartó la mano del demonio y rodeó ambos miembros con la suya, extendiendo el ya abundante líquido preseminal para facilitar el movimiento. Ambos gimieron de nuevo al unísono. “ _Oh (i know) you gonna take me home tonight”_

  
Enseguida Azirafel estableció un ritmo firme, intenso. Postergar el clímax, hacerlo durar, ya no era una opción.   
Crowley perdió definitivamente el control de sus caderas, se elevaban al encuentro de la mano y el esfuerzo del ángel.

“No pares” rogó. _“(Pease) Down beside that red firelight”_

  
Azirafel se arqueó contra él acelerando aún más el ritmo. “Ahh… Crowley” suspiró. “ _Are you gonna let it all hang out?”_

  
Un instante después el demonio sintió como el cuerpo del ángel se ponía rígido entre sus manos. Sus muslos lo apretaron con fuerza al comenzar los espasmos de placer.

Él mismo estaba tan cerca que el grito de Azirafel alcanzando el orgasmo lo sumergió en el suyo propio. La sensación electrizante que nacía en sus ingles y su vientre se extendió por todo su cuerpo en una descarga de pacer, potenciada a saberla compartida.

  
“ _Fat bottomed girls you make the rocking world go round” (Get on your bikes and ride!!)_

  
Crowley aún temblaba ligeramente cuando recuperó el control de sus sentidos.

Levantó la vista hacia la criatura celestial instalada sobre su regazo. Era jodidamente perfecto, jadeante, con las mejillas sonrosadas y una sonrisa en los labios muy poco angelical.

  
Alguien llamó a la puerta rompiedo el momento .“¿Anthony?” se oyó por encima de los últimos acordes de Queen “Ya está todo listo…”

“Mierda, chaval” gruño ”Voy enseguida”

Con un chasquido de Azirafel los dos estaban limpios y vestidos.

El demonio miró hacia la puerta y luego al ángel con expresión culpable.

“Ve” le dijo sentándose pesadamente a su lado en el sofá “ y… si, cuando acabes, quisieras… no sé… profundizar en todo esto” gesticuló en el espacio entre los dos “estaré en la librería”

Se puso de pie y se inclinó para depositar un (ahora sí) casto beso en los labios de Crowley. 

“Es posible que tarde un poco” añadió absurdamente el demonio. Su sangre aún estaba en el viaje de vielta al cerebro.

Azirafel, ya casi en la puerta, se volvió encogiéndose de hombros. “Bueno, ya sabes que yo no duermo” sonrió.


	3. You shook me all night long.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley no sabía muy bien por qué se sentía tan incómodo. El ángel había sido muy claro “si quieres hablar de esto estaré en la librería”. Y si embargo tenía la sensación de que se había perdido algo, como un chiste que todos pillan menos él. Era como un picor en el cerebro.
> 
> Azirafel era cuidadoso con las palabras… “si quieres…” y entonces lo pilló.

Crowley se acodó en la barra apurando su segundo whisky. Los nervios le roían las entrañas, y eso que el concierto ya había terminado. 

Soportó las palmadas en la espalda y los aullidos de euforia de los chavales de la banda y pidió el tercero. 

Aún no estaba borracho, pero todo le daba vueltas. ¿Qué coño acababa de pasar? Esperaba un poco de llanto de emoción, apasionadas confesiones de amor… ¿pero esto? No, desde luego esto no.

Sonrió a su imagen en el espejo tras la barra mientras recordaba la sensación del cuerpo del ángel presionado contra el suyo. 

Vale, respira, calma. Había sido una pasada, pero ahora había que volver a la tierra. 

Azirafel lo esperaba en la librería y él seguía allí, bebiendo, aplazando “La Conversación”. Oh sí, iba a haber una conversación, incómoda, absurda pero inevitable. ¡Mierda! Todo aquel numerito de la banda y la canción emocionalmente significativa solo tenía un objetivo, esquivar “La Conversación” y pasar directamente a…a bueno, a lo que sea que viniera después.

Crowley no sabía muy bien por qué se sentía tan incómodo. El ángel había sido muy claro “si quieres hablar de esto estaré en la librería”. Y si embargo tenía la sensación de que se había perdido algo, como un chiste que todos pillan menos él. Era como un picor en el cerebro.

Azirafel era cuidadoso con las palabras… “si quieres…” y entonces lo pilló.

Pantallazo azul, el vaso se detuvo a medio camino hacia sus labios. “si quieres profundizar en esto…” ¿profundizar en que?, no ¿en quien? Joder ¿Quién se supone que va a profundizar en quien? 

¡Joder, mierda, joder! Soltó el vaso, se estiró por encima de la barra, cogió la mejor botella a su alcance y se lanzó hacia la puerta. En el pub empezaba sonar la guitarra de “You shook me all night long”. 

El Bentley quemó rueda al derrapar delante de la librería. La puerta principal se abrió para él sin necesidad de tocarla. Azirafel lo observaba desde desde la trastienda y el demonio se quedó petrificado en el umbral. Camisa remangada, un par de botones desabrochados y esa sonrisa…, joder, sabía dar donde más duele. 

El ángel se dirigió hacia la puerta con más seguridad de la que había mostrado en 6.000 años. La aguja del viejo tocadiscos saltó y los acordes de una guitarra eléctrica inundaron la estancia. 

Crowley recuperó el control de sus extremidades, cerró la puerta y se quitó las gafas de sol. No pensaba perderse nada de lo que fuese a pasar esa noche.

Azirafel lo agarró por el adorno plateado de su cuello y tiró de él hacia el fondo de la tienda, pero solo recorrió unos pocos pasos antes de caer en la tentación de atrapar los labios del demonio con los suyos. Crowley barajaba un par de bromas del tipo "¿ _No vas muy rápido, Ángel?_ ", pero no tuvo tiempo de decir ningna en voz alta, ocupado en alojar en su boca la suave lengua del ser celestial.

El demonio soltó la botella sobre una mesita que no había estado allí un segundo antes y se dejó arrastrar unos pasos más. Se sentía sumergido en Azirafel. Acarició su espalda, sus hombros y brazos. Deslizó sus manos por sus costados y tiró de la camisa para liberarla de la cintura del pantalón.

  
“ _She was a fast machine, she kept her motor clean/ She was the best ~~woman~~ angel that I ever seen”_

Crowley rompió el beso muy a su pesar. Se perdió un instante en esos ojos azules, oscurecidos por la pasión y el deseo. No podía creer que fuese a pregunta eso, pero no había otra opción. No quería que el ángel hiciera aquello por cumplir sus expectativas o algo así. _“¿Quieres, no se, hablar de esto…?”_ preguntó jadeante. _“Luego”_ respondió Azirafel casi sin dejarle acabar. _“Sí, luego”_ aceptó volviendo a cubrir de besos los labios, las mejillas y el cuello del otro.

El demonio logró recomponerse un poco y tomó la iniciativa. Hizo retroceder al ángel hasta su escritorio y lo sentó sobre el tablero. Azirafel rodeó su cintura con sus piernas y lo acercó aún más hacia él. Crowley temía descorporizarse allí mismo. La erección de Azirefal contra el hueco de su cadera, la sensación de verse aprisionado entre sus muslos era demasiado y a la vez no era suficiente.

_“She had the sighless eyes, telling me no lies / Knoking me out with those american thighs”_

El ángel empezó a mover sus caderas, rozándose contra él, emitiendo los más deliciosos gemidos. Crowley los devoró hambriento entre besos y mordiscos. Los labios de Azirafel se despegaron de los suyos solo para concentrarse en su cuello, su nuez y su clavícula, y el demonio aspiró entre dientes aprovechando para coger un aliento que no necesitaba.

_“Taking more than her share, had me fighting for air…”_

El demonio acabó de desabrochar la camisa del ángel y la deslizó por sus hombros. Éste tiró de la suya sacándosela por la cabeza. La sensación piel con piel era electrizante.

  
Azirafel detuvo sus atenciones un momento _“¿Vamos…?”_ Ni siquiera le dio tiempo a decir “arriba”. Crowley ya estaba chasqueando los dedos y haciéndolos aparecer en el dormitorio.

  
_“…She told me to come, but I was alredy there”_

Cayeron en la cama del ángel en un lío de extremidades. El ángel se incorporó, alcanzó el cinturón de Crowley y le arrancó a tirones sus imposibles vaqueros. _“Mierda, Ángel”_ rió el demonio con deleite _“creí que serías más delicado”_. Azirafel le dedicó su sonrisa más bastarda y se deshizo de sus propios pantalones.

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta el ángel se había echado sobre él, apretando de nuevo las huesudas caderas del demonio entre sus muslos y aproximando sus esfuerzos. Con solo la fina tela de la ropa interior entre ellos la sensación era mucho más intensa y Crowley no pudo evitar que, por segunda vez aquella noche, sus caderas tomaran el mando de la situación.

_“’Cause the walls start shaking, the Earth was quaking / My mind was aching, and we were making it and you…”_

Un gruñido primario resonó en la garganta del demonio. Azirafel no le dejaba ni un respiro (no es que se estuviera quejando, ni nada parecido). Una mano, firme en su cadera, acompasaba sus movimientos, buscando los ángulos más placenteros, estimulando las zonas más sensibles. 

_“Shook me all night long. Yeah you… Shook me all night long”_

Los labios del ángel recorrían el área entre su garganta y el lóbulo de su oreja. Su otra mano acariciaba sus costillas en busca de puntos especialmente erógenos. Le pellizcó suavemente un pezón y el demonio dejo escapar un respingo, seguido del segundo gemido menos demoniaco de la noche. Estaba claro que el ángel sabía lo que hacía.

_“Working double time on the seduction line”_

_“Mmmm ‘Zirafel… en cuanto a lo de...emm ‘profundizar en esto’ ¿Qué tenías en mente?”_

_“Algo bastante específico, querido”_. Azirafel soltó su cadera y agarró el miembro de Crowley casi con demasiada fuerza. “ _En concreto pensaba en esta adorable polla pariéndome en dos”._

“ _Nnggggfffff_ ”

Vale, definitivamente así es como se iba a descorporizar. No había manera de que su forma humana soportase oír semejante construcción de los labios del ángel. Crowley apretó las sábanas en sus puños, trató de no alcanzar el climax y esperó a la combustión espontánea. 

_“She’s one of a kind, she’s just a-mine all mine”_

Azirafel pareció apiadarse de él y le dio un momento para reponerse.

_“!Joder, Ángel, esa boca!”_

  
_“Oh sí, por supuesto”_

  
El ángel chasqueó los dedos y la ropa interior de ambos desapareció.   
Tras un breve beso en los labios comenzó a bajar por el pecho del demonio mordiendo, succionando o besando toda su ruta hacia su cintura. (eso no lo que Crowley quería decir pero, de nuevo, no era una queja.) 

_“Wanted no aplause, just another course”_

El demonio sintió la lengua del ángel recorriendo toda su longitud, desde la base hasta la punta, luego sus labios rodeando la rosada piel del glande y bajando lentamente. La sensación de su boca envolviéndolo era deliciosa. La presión que comenzaba a acumularse sobre el pubis y en la cara interna de los muslos, irresistible. “ _Ngk_ ” Los suaves dedos del ángel acompañaban los insistentes movimientos de sus labios y su lengua. _“Joder, Aziraaafff…”_ La boca se retiró, pero la mano del ángel, delicada y firme, lo acompañó a través del orgasmo. 

_“Made a meal outta me, and come back for more”_

  
Su respiración aun no había vuelto a la normalidad cuando procedió a ocuparse de Azirafel. Jamás le había negado nada a ese ser celestial en particular y no iba a empezar ahora. (Y menos con una petición tan específica)

Tumbó al ángel sobre su espalda y se arrodilló entre sus piernas. Crowley se contuvo un segundo buscando en el rostro del otro alguna muestra de duda o incomodidad, pero Azirafel le sonreía desde abajo y abrió más las piernas facilitándole el acceso.

“ _Had to cool me down to take another round”_

Crowle acarició sus muslos, sus caderas y estimuló la zona bajo los testículos, evitando conscientemente el esfuerzo palpitante que se alzaba ante él. Oyó al ángel aspirar entre sus dientes apretados por la anticipación. 

Introdujo la yema lubricada de uno de sus largos dedos en la estrecha cavidad. Solo unos instantes después encontró ese punto dulce un poco más adentro y el ángel empezó a retorcerse de placer entre sus manos. Enseguida estuvo listo para un segundo dedo y tras un poco más de estimulación para el tercero.

Ahora eran los puños de Azirafel se crispaban apretando las sábanas _“¡Ohh, querido!¡Te necesito, en este instante!”_

  
Crowley se sonrió ante la total coherencia del ángel, incluso en esa situación y obedeció encantado. Extrajo sus dedos, lubricó su miembro para facilitar las entrada y empujó lentamente. Azirafel se arqueó buscando más contacto, más profundidad. 

_“Now I’m back in the ring to take another swing”_

La entrada del ángel lo rodeaba deliciosamente, la tentación de dejarse llevar y sumergirse por completo era casi insoportable, pero quería ser cuidadoso. Lo último que deseaba era provocarle algún dolor, pero él se lo estaba poniendo difícil. El ángel bajo su cuerpo era la visión más hermosa y más obscena que había visto jamás. La cabeza recostada contra las sábanas, su labio inferior entre sus dientes. Tenía los ojos cerrados y el ceño se fruncido. Crowley sabía dónde estaba el ángel, el ese delgado filo entre el placer y el dolor.

Retrocedió brevemente con sus caderas y volvió a avanzar profundizando un poco más. Azirafel gimió _“Crowley! Oh, por favor!”_

El demonio rió por lo bajo _“Mmm, ángel codicioso”_

_“That the walls werw shaking, the Earth was quaking / My mind was aching and we were making it and you…”_

Repitió sus movimientos, un poco hacia atrás y enseguida más adentro, provocando los más satisfactorios sonidos, hasta que se encontró rodeado por completo. 

Dejó escapar el aire que no sabía que estaba reteniendo y apoyó su frente contra la del ángel, concediéndose unos momentos a ambos para habituarse a la sensación.

 _“Por favor”_ susurró el ángel de nuevo.

_“Shook me all night long, Yeah you… Shook me all night long”_

Crowley empezó a moverse lentamente, pero enseguida fue insuficiente. Las piernas del ángel lo rodeaban y éste le pedía más. Enseguida se encontró lanzándose desbocado a los embates casi dolorosos que le exigía Azirafel.   
Sus labios se encontraron de nuevo y ambos se entregaron a unos besos salvajes repletos de mordiscos y respiraciones entrecortadas. 

_“And knocked me out an the you shook me out night long”_

Entre ellos, el demonio no podía dejar de notar la erección de Azirafel, palpitante y ávida de un contacto más directo.   
El demonio oyó su propio nombre en los labios del otro como una plegaria. El cuerpo del ser celestial se tensaba y temblaba bajo el suyo. Deslizó una mano entre ambos y estimuló su miembro al ritmo de las intensas embestidas.   
Sus propias piernas empezaban también a temblar por el esfuerzo y el placer.

_“You had me shaking and you sook me out night long”_

El ángel emitió un gemido que se trasnformó en un grito cuando el éxtasis lo inundó. Se arqueó contra Crowley, abrazándolo, buscando el contacto con la mayor cantidad posible de piel.  
El demonio sentía su tercer orgasmo de la noche formarse en su vientre y, cuando Azirafel alcanzó el clímax sus músculos se contrajeron a su alrededor.

 _"Azirafel"_ Crowley se sintó explotar en su interior y se dejó llevar por la ola de placer y sumergirse en sus profundidades.

_“Yeah you shook me, well you took me!”_

El ángel y el demonio yacía uno al lado del otro en la pequeña habitación sobre la librería, tratando de recuperar un aliento que, en realidad, no necesitaban.

Crowley rodó sobre si mismo y reposó su cabeza en el hueco del hombro de Azirafel, éste lo estrechó contra si con un brazo y besó su cabeza pelirroja.

 _“Crowley, querido, ¿Era cierto todo lo que dijiste? En esa preciosa canción tuya, me refiero”_ Le preguntó el ángel acariciando suavemente su brazo. 

“Hasta la última nota, Ángel” respondió el demonio tratando de ocultar el temblor en su voz.

“Supongo que ahora tendremos que decirnos cosas importantes, quizás despejar algunas dudas…” 

“Yo tengo una duda” interrumpió Crowley alzándose sobre un codo para mirar a los ojos al ángel. “¿Esto va a ser así siempre? No es una queja,” aclaró” solo quiero saber si voy a tener que ir Abajo a pedir un cuerpo de repuesto”

  
Las risas de los dos seres sobrenaturales llenaron el dormitorio mientras, abajo, la aguja del tocadiscos saltaba contra el final del vinilo.


End file.
